


two halves make a whole

by teeterslaughter



Category: Megadeth
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marriage, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeterslaughter/pseuds/teeterslaughter
Summary: writing what i write best with rarepairs
Relationships: Marty Friedman/Dave Mustaine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	two halves make a whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robbin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robbin).

There was a hand tangled in long, soft, golden-orange waves of hair, not forcing tugs — but it was merely there for good measure. Dave sat with his legs on either side of a particular brunet’s hips, feeling as comfortable as he possibly could get. Marty was like a fucking pillow to him, and likewise with him, Dave’s fingers were also threaded through a very heavy set of curls as his head lay flat against the ginger man’s chest. Marty’s fingers shifted from Dave’s luxurious waves to the small of his back as his head remained against the cushiony chest of his.

The lights were dim, and it made Dave shine brighter than it intended to be. His hair appeared a deep–set of fiery gold. They had shut the television off awhile ago, with intentions to sleep — but here they were, in each other’s arms, and Marty was kissing his neck in every gentle way possible, while Dave’s head had lolled off to the side to welcome the slightly shorter brunet. Purple and pink marks were left all along that beautiful clavicle, the perfectly sculpted jaw, and the soft flesh that formed his gorgeous neck.

Dave opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came of it, except for an exasperated gasp from having his rear end kneaded with long, bony fingers. Marty’s hands had gently slipped themselves into the redhead’s white shorts, grasping at the wide set of hips and ass. The two planned on sleeping, how did this turn of events even happen? It didn’t matter once Dave found it as a go to gently rub his bottom against Marty’s groin. The love that filled the quiet air was thick, and it felt so natural to the two men — like it was their habitual routine. Dave almost forgot there was music playing in the background; soft indie, something he was fond of — and Marty didn’t seem to mind. Unlatching himself from the latter’s neck, the brunet landed a soft kiss upon those plump lips of his lover’s. Dave would have never thought he was going to marry this man three years ago, and look at them now, deft hands grasping at each other, with one’s fingers probing at a tight entrance as they made out. The soft kind. French kissing was Dave’s definite forte. Quiet gasps left his being and entered Marty’s as he fingered Dave open. Sure, it hurt for a moment, but Marty knew how to do it without it hurting as much — without any sort of lubricant, or saliva. He stretched Dave open with four fingers, index and middle on either hand, and by god, if it didn’t make Dave want that forever. Toes curled as Marty stretched him apart, and the redhead felt hot, despite the cold weather.

Once the skinnier man felt Dave was ready, he gently lifted him up and slipped those shorts and briefs off of his body, allowing them to fall to the floor. Dave felt so insanely ready for whatever Marty would throw at him, but right now, he was taking his sweet time to unzip and button his jeans. After that was through with, Dave pulled the brunet’s cock out through the sewn hole in his undergarments, gently stroking until his significant other was fully hard and standing proudly. Of course, this process coaxed soft groans out of Marty’s lips, against the freckled flesh of Dave’s shoulder. He spat into his hand and stroked himself for a good minute, until he grasped at the ginger’s freckled asscheeks and pushed him down onto his length. With this, it ripped beautiful noises out of Dave as breaths hitched in the back of his throat, until he finally found his naked hips meet Marty’s clothed ones once again. A shivery, high and quiet “Marty” was elicited from the ginger man as his head rested firm against the other’s shoulder, arms lying around his neck. Marty took a moment to whisper sweet pet names into the redhead’s ear, such as “angel”, “baby”, and “lovely” before he began to move Dave’s hips with his hands, setting a slow, lovemaking rhythm.

Marty cupped Dave’s cheek, wiping at teary eyes with his thumb, combatting his urge to fuck Dave into a complete and utter mess by maintaining eye contact with him. Dave noticed this, and his face fell flushed red hot while he closed his eyes. The dominant man continued his slow, steady rhythm, forcing choked whines from the ginger each time the head of Marty’s dick brushed against his prostate. Dave finally opened his eyes once he heard a “look at me, dollface”. The nickname made Dave chant his lover’s name as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Marty, Marty, /Marty/.

And Marty’s rolling his hips up harder, only slightly faster than he was previously moving, and Dave’s breathing heavy, and everything feels hot, so fucking hot that he can’t take it anymore — and then Dave’s climaxing, a high sob of Marty’s name allowed his lover to finish, filling the ginger up with white, sticky heat. They sit there, sweat clinging to both of their bodies for what seems like a decade, while Dave rests his numb head against the brunet’s shoulder. He can’t feel anything in his body, the only feeling that was there was Marty’s fingers playing with the orange curls on his head. They both share a passionate kiss, and a soft “I love you”.

And for many years to come. Marriage bound their souls together, and for that reason, the two have never been happier in anyone else’s arms.


End file.
